Oktoberfest
by Courtney JoAnne
Summary: Thailand is invited by Austria to a party, but he doesn't understand it is much different from the party's he's been to with Roderich before. Mature for smut


**A/N: Haha my first smut fic, and it's for my Jen Monsta with one of our fav pairings.  
Enjoy the matureness.  
words:1324**

When Austria had invited him to a celebration, Thailand didn't think it would end up like this. He didn't think he would end up with a red faced, drunk, Austrian on his lap, looking up at him with lidded eyes and pouting lips while wearing lederhosen.

Of course that is because Thailand's picture of a party with Austria was his normal dinner party, not Oktoberfest at Germany's place.

"Jaidee…" The skinny Asian man turned bright red as his name was breathed across his skin, and tried to back away, but only found that he had been sitting against the back of the couch, so consequently would not be going anywhere.

"Y-yes Roderich?" he adjusted his glasses, looking down at the fair skinned man rubbing up against him like a cat.

"You're so pretty Jai. So…so pretty." The Austrian reached up, petting his cheek with a drunken smile. It worried Thailand, especially sense the other was only getting closer. In the last few short sentences, for instance, the delicate piano man had moved himself to be sitting on Thailand's lap, straddling him around the waist while rubbing against the other's cheek.

"Thank…you Roderich. I… I think you should lie down and sleep…" Jaidee blushed horribly, the other being so close was embarrassingly arousing, and as the lederhosen were so short; he couldn't keep his eyes off the Austrian's man smooth white legs.

He was successfully distracted though when a delicate hand began rubbing his thigh and two eyes locked with his. "Why would I lie down when I have someone so pretty here? No… not pretty… mm… you..." the drunken Austrian sat back a moment, thinking. His foggy eyes brightened though, and seemed to have found the word he had been searching for.

"You are absolutely voluptuous Jai."

Jaidee didn't know what to do, as trying to control the situation was a hopeless endeavor. He had tried stopping the other's hands, he had tried to push him off, but the man clung to him with his legs, and as he said his last sentence, he leaned in closer and closer to him.

He panicked, not knowing what to do, and soon he found that that one little slip of his thoughts cost him all the control of the situation. His hands were soon pinned to the couch they had been sitting on, and the Austrian man leaned in, locking the Thai into a slow and sensual kiss.

Thailand knew it was wrong, but as he wasn't completely innocent and had had a couple of drinks himself, he found himself slowly giving into the kiss, opening his mouth slightly when the other began to seek entrance. The minute he gave in though, it was like a fire had started.

The Austrian grew rough, nipping and biting at his lip and tongue, and when he abandoned his lips he began to leave sharp bites and kisses down his jaw and neck, only stopping when he got to the collar of Thailand's dress shirt. Then the two long hands left their posts at the other's crotch and found their way up to the buttons of the shirt, making quick work of getting rid of it so he could continue his slow journey down.

Jai watched in shock as his shirt fell around his waist, not exactly sure what to do. Roderich seemed to know exactly what he was going to do, and began where he left off, nipping down his collar bone before grazing his nipple with his teeth. This produced the desired affect with a breathy moan slipping out of the Thai's mouth. He was losing his logic to his desire quickly.

Roderich continued nipping and licking at the other's nipples, reveling in the quiet moans that were produced before placing a trail of kisses down the other's stomach, ending at the other's pant's hem.

By now Jai was completely lost in the enjoyment of it all. He had forgotten about fighting against the pleasure being administered by the drunken man, falling happily into his buzz. When the other got to his pants, he reached up, trying to get rid of the costume that was blocking him from enjoying the view of the other. So as Roderich made quick work of the other's pants and boxer's, Jai was doing the same.

There was no pause in what was happening though. The minute that the other was bare under him, he adjusted them both so Jaidee would be lying under him on the couch. Then he turned, leaning down and licked slowly up the other's stiff member. This earned him a needy whimper, though this didn't speed up Austria's administrations any. Again and again he licked the other, relishing in the other's tasty little moans as the escaped his lips. Finally believing he had teased the man enough though, he engulfed the other in his warm mouth completely.

After so much tantalizing enjoyment the other had not expecting to be taken all the way into the other's mouth. Looking up, all he could see was Mariazell floating as it normally did. Slowly though, he saw the stray curl bob gently up and down, and a jolt was sent through him as he was licked and sucked and he began to moan louder than before.

"R-rod… _ahhhh_ Roderich." He could feel heat pooling in the pit of his stomach slowly, and it dropped lower. He knew what was going to happen as it continued. "R-Roderich… I-I'm going to…" a moan cut off his sentence and climaxed in the other's mouth, though the other's only reaction was to eagerly suck him off.

"Mmm, Rod…" he looked up at the other man who looked up at him at the sound of his name. The other was going to say something, but soon the eye contact was broken as the piano man's finger's gripped him again, pumping a couple of times, and happy that the Thai's body seemed eager enough to comply so he could finish himself.

Soon he left his administrations of Thailand, turning instead, to himself. Jaidee watched in amazement as the other reached behind himself, slipping a finger into himself and beginning to stretch and prepare himself for what he wanted. One finger… two finger… three fingers scissoring and stretching him out until he thought he was ready.

Then he positioned himself over the Asian, and slowly pushed himself down onto the surprised Thai. A slow moan escaped from Jai's mouth, and he wanted to move so badly, but even in his pleasure fogged mind he could feel the other tense in slight pain so he forced himself to be still. He felt the other adjusting to it though, and then the man on top of him started moving, slowly.

The agonizingly slow pace was tantalizing, and Jai whimpered in need, trying to pull his lover down on him harder. The other got the message and began to increase the pace; still aiming each time to hit that one spot of pure ecstasy that he knew was there. And as they grew rougher and less careful, sloppy kisses shared and rough gropes exchanged, he hit it.

Roderich moaned, his eyes exploding with stars and his body jolting with pleasure. He hardly noticed that he had come, his cum dripping down onto his lover's chest. Jai had a similar reaction as well, upon feeling the Austrian tighten around him, and soon he filled the other, and soon they were laying together in a exhausted yet satisfied heap.

Jaidee pulled out of the other, placing gentle kisses along his body wherever he could lay them. The other already looked almost asleep and he smiled, ready to curl up with him in the afterglow and sleep as well, but then the sleepy voice of the Austrian rose to meet his ears.

"Ich liebe dich Jaidee…" The darker haired man curled up against the Germanic nation with a smile.

"P̄hom rạk khuṇ Roderich."


End file.
